Time After Time
by Dusk and Dawn
Summary: Call him what you will, but Sora was more down to earth than most gave him credit for. Morning dawned and it was time to set out again.


**_(A/N): This is a side one-shot to our story Cascading Melody. This predates CM by a week or so. The title of this comes from the Cindy Lauper song of the same name, which can be found as a Track 31 on our CM playlist and works as a theme song for this couple._**

* * *

He wasn't neglectful, at least that was never an intention of his. Call him a dreamer, a harbinger of justice, and perhaps naïve, but not neglectful. He could see her, and he knew and it did little to know just how far he felt he was drifting.

Cool, salty water lapped at his toes as he stood barefoot in the damp sand at the seaside, deep sapphire eyes beholding nothing but the horizon as it was dyed the faintest pink of sunrise. His eyes stared out into the yonder, but they were unseeing. He recalled days when he wondered what lie beyond the rosy horizon, yet now he knew. In many ways perhaps he seemed to the world to be caught still in those days where he was not yet aware of his power over the universe—and he had saved it twice ignorant as he was—but he wasn't. This wasn't Neverland, it never had been.

He shut his eyes and sank into the darkness behind those lids. Dawn had just begun to kiss the waters and the chill of morning sank into his bones through his tanned skin. He made no effort to drive it away with movement; it brought clarity. He breathed in deeply taking in the familiar and much missed scents of the island chain that had been his home for twenty-one years, Destiny Islands. He recalled the laughter of children, how they use to spend days on end just doing nothing there during the summer, and then he remembered a dream that he and two others had had.

A dream that had led them into a war between Darkness and Light. His eyes opened slowly and his face was sober, nothing like the infectious grin he normally wore. He always seemed so happy, he wondered why he continued with that image, when here in the pale light of morning his true face was shown. In these solitary times he acted liked the adult he was. One did not fight two wars and stay unaffected. It wasn't that he wasn't optimistic, no he very much was, but he wasn't thick-headed. Maybe he smiled because of who he was.

The Keybearer of Light had to be positive, had to be friendly, had to smile. Maybe he thought he had no time to frown or worry. But he was human, and he was beginning to discover that it was catching up to him. He loved the Worlds, he loved life, but what could he do when his duty was beginning to suffocate him? He turned his gaze from the horizon and he cast his eyes about him. He drank in the glittering, moon sand; the dark foliage of trees, moss, and tropical grasses; he took in the slate stone, and then his stare halted on the dark opening into the island that led to the Secret Place.

Sora smiled sadly. That place was the beginning of the end of his childhood. No matter how others perceived him, he had begun to grow up the moment the sky was torn asunder and his world was lost. It was bittersweet to recall his longing to escape the islands, now he was hardly there. He missed this place in his many travels. He missed sitting upon the papou tree and feeling the wind through his hair. He missed talking to Riku who now had a family of his own. He had missed much of that, time he was unable to get back, and he missed _**her**_ most of all.

Kairi; every time he returned to the islands it seemed she grew more radiant. He longed to tell her that each time her face would greet his return, yet he could never say the words. Too much to do, too many people to talk to, and his heart ached. He loved Kairi; she was his second heartbeat and yet he appeared to be avoiding her. Would it ever stop? His world seemed to be spinning around him. His head fell to glare shamefully into the sand. He wanted to bring the Worlds to harmony, but how long would Kairi wait for that? He was split between sacrifice and indulgence. It was a selfish longing to ignore the rest of the world for a time and immerse himself in nothing but his own.

A seagull brought him from his reverie and he sighed. He bent down and retrieved his shoes, a pair of flipflops he'd grabbed. He slipped them back on and ran a hand through his sleep and now morning mussed hair. The island was still for the most part in slumber. He turned his back to the horizon, now gaining a rouge lining where the sea met the sky. He allowed childhood one last embrace as he scaled the dock and untethered his boat before beginning to row back, leaving the children's island in his wake. Childhood and also the placement of the world's door. What better a place to keep the heart of the world than on a island whose existence was the light of innocence and preadolescence.

Sora was the keybearer, a man who had youth still on his side, but with every passing year it seemed the time flew even faster. He was missing so much; he wanted to live. He wanted laugh, to love. He admittedly felt envious of Riku. He wanted to be a father, wanted to have Kairi as his wife.

Yet once again, that dream and agonizing longing would have to wait.

He could feel it in the air, like the salt of the ocean he now crossed. Something was stirring, and perhaps Riku felt it too, but he said nothing. Sora shook his head, that man was still secretive even if more talkative now. But heck, who was he to know? He was always busy, he hardly had a life of his own. His home might as well have been a hotel room. He was becoming more accustomed to the interior of Gummi ships and the feel of other worldly lodgings than he was his own home. Sometimes he even forgot what it looked like.

Sora saw the sands of the main island come into view. He lifted the oars he had been treading the water with and allowed the current to take him the rest of way. He had had plans of getting the band together, having some kind of barbecue or something. He had planned to take Kairi out to dinner, but duty called.

He'd received word from Leon that something was happening in the universe. Something was wrong. Six years since the downfall of Organization XIII, and Darkness was back?

He was a keybearer, given the task of keeping harmony, but he wanted nothing more than to retreat away from the sacred blade that had chosen him. Was it horrible of him to want to give that power away? It was both a blessing and curse; he was honored to have it, but he was tired of the power.

He was bound by responsibility, but time was speeding. He was being drowned in its wake. He wanted so much and he was becoming fearful that everyday he came closer to watching it all slip through his fingers. The bow of the boat hit the shore and he was brought sharply from his thoughts. He leaped from the small craft and with little effort pulled it onto the sand and tied it to a post. He closed his eyes and felt his throat burn. He was leaving again, actually, in less than a few hours. His eyes returned from beneath his lids and he began to walk towards town.

It was no big, he'd just disappear like a vesper. He always did. Sora, he was known for just going out on his own. Everyone thought he had a wandering heart, and perhaps it did wander, but it was beginning to tire of adventure. His warrior's heart was ready for peace, prepared to settle down. A weariness was embracing him. He longed to be silly, romantic, and all without the threat of evil to gnaw at him.

His feet were now navigating paved roads. Smoke filtered from some chimneys and businesses were beginning to open. The first stirrings of life, and Sora would soon be leaving. His chest ached at that, but as some of the store owners called to him he replaced his bright mask and waved back enthusiastically.

He'd be gone before the sun fully rose. He'd be gone before Riku and his family, and even Kairi were awake. Aloof, that's probably what they thought of him, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. The truth was that he hated saying goodbye, hating seeing Kairi's face full of dejection. He may have been many things, but he wasn't dense and he definitely _**wasn't**_ neglectful. How many times he had wanted to tell Kairi that, but the words never came. He wanted to apologize to her.

He loved her like his lungs loved air. To ever think that she thought he was too caught up in his own fantasies for her, it robbed him of his very breath. She _**was**_ his dreams, his fantasy, his one wish. When he had been young it had been awkward teenage infatuation, but the more he saw her, the more he was away, the more he came to cherish her. She was his anchor, his princess, and he wanted to be the knight she deserved. He felt he was failing miserably. He knew she probably didn't feel like the princess she was, but in his eyes she was a precious stone to be protected. It hurt him every time he looked into those eyes and knew she was still hanging on.

Was it so hard to tell her all these things? The words were so simple, and he longed to do nothing more than to pull the woman into his arms and prove tp her just how important she was to him. She was his number one priority, but it probably didn't seem that way. He was lost, so stranded trying to find a foothold between work and life. He had to balance dreams and realities, his duties and his longings. He wanted his dreams, and he was getting sick of waiting.

He raised his head with a wistful exhale and almost choked when he saw where his feet had taken him. He cast them a glare. It was Kairi's. Slowly he took a deep breath and forced himself to walk to the house. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he stepped to her door and stood there a moment. He was leaving, perhaps he could tell her. She deserved to know. If anyone did, it was her. He lifted his hand and knocked. He felt a little guilty that he would be waking her up, but he continued at intervals until the door opened and a very confused, very irritated Kairi appeared. Sora smiled bashfully at her and instantly her irritation defused.

"Sora?"

Her voice was still thick with sleep and Sora's grin softened. She was beautiful, hair still a mess and her in shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. He raised a hand to the back of his head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he stared away in apology.

"Is something wrong?"

Sora looked into her face. Yes, something was horribly wrong, in the universe, in him. He had to leave again and just when he was getting comfortable again, just when he was going to treat her like he should. He sighed.

"Leon sent me a message, he needs me in Radiant Garden and then I'm off to Disney Castle."

His voice was soft and his eyes dulled when he saw realization color Kairi's face. "Oh."

"Yeah," he nodded awkwardly, "I have to leave in a couple of hours, I just wanted to tell you...sorry I did it so early."

"How long will you be gone?" He shook his head at the question, "I'm not quite sure. Leon sounded a little wary and desperate, a couple days, a week, I don't know." He wished he did, anything to make her face brighten. She nodded, though. Kairi was always understanding. It hurt that she had to be. He shifted on his feet, but a touch at his shoulder caused him pause. He stared into Kairi's indigo eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know."

There was so much he wanted to say. He frowned, "Kairi," he whispered, but she had threaded her arms around his torso. "You be safe, Sora," she whispered. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I will," he buried his face in her hair. She began to remove her arms, but Sora remained holding her. He pulled his head back and looked down at her, removing on arm from embracing her. He ran his knuckles softly down her cheek.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," he vowed and then he leaned down and he kissed her gently with everything he had, trying to convey regret, passion, and his devotion to her. His heart hammered when he felt her respond in kind. He deepened the kiss then holding her as long as he could before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll miss you, Kairi." He brushed his lips against her temple. He stared into her eyes and his hands fell from holding her close. Hers followed, but he took them firmly in his own. He smiled boyishly at her,"I love you." He squeezed her hands and then gave her a final peck on her lips.

He watched the small blush dust her cheeks as her lips stretched into a smile. She hugged him again and buried her head in his neck. "I love you too."

He laughed, "Promise to never forget that?" He pulled away reluctantly and for a moment they stared at one another. "See you when you get back." He didn't miss the sadness in her voice, but he nodded. "Always." He gave her a grin and hesitantly turned to walked away.

He turned back to see her in the doorway once he'd gotten back on the road and he waved to her. She blew him a kiss.

Sora had no idea then what he was about to find. He was unaware that he was about to immerse himself in yet another war for the Universe, but he knew one thing. He had something to live for and he'd be damned if he let it slip through his fingers.

Call him what you will, but Sora was more down to earth than most gave him credit for.


End file.
